


Un avant-goût du ciel.

by principalgoats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Fluff, French Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/principalgoats/pseuds/principalgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis's little English boy and he still has to thank Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un avant-goût du ciel.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my tumblr principalgoats.tumblr.com   
> Fuckin savage bro

It was just a normal workday for Harry. He was employed at the coffee shop a few blocks down the road from his apartment in London. A Taste Of Heaven, it was called. The manager of the place, Paul, always scolded Harry for not wearing his apron or texting while on duty.

Harry liked his job though. He got all the free coffee and pastries an eighteen year old could ask for. Niall, his Irish co-worker, eventually became his best friend.

The place had a stereotypical coffee shop decor: brown wooden tables and black metal chairs. It smelled like fresh coffee and sweets like croissants and tiny cakes and cupcakes.

But yeah, anyways, this one particular Saturday afternoon seemed like a normal work day for Harry. A few customers came in after the early to mid morning rush of business men and women in fancy black suits.

Harry was sitting at the counter while no customers was in the shop. He heard the overhead bell ring and watched as a young man walked in. And let me tell you, he was one of the fittest people Harry had ever seen. Ever. He had wispy, caramel brown hair carefully styled into a small quiff and a slim, narrow body donned in an over sized knit cable jumper and mahogany skinny jeans.  
When the man walked up to the counter, Harry noticed that he had strikingly blue-gray eyes and very sharp facial features. A very, very gorgeous man. Harry didn't think he could get any more fit until he opened his mouth.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Louis. Puis-je obtenir le thé au citron et un pain au chocolat?" Oh god, he was French. A fit French man just walked into Harry's shop. Things like this just don't happen.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't speak French," Harry told the man stupidly.

Mr. Fit Guy (that's what Harry named him) chuckled and replied, "Sorry, little English boy. I said hello, my name is Louis. Can I get a lemon tea and a chocolate croissant?"

"Sure thing, little French boy," Harry tossed back playfully (but in his head he was thinking, oh my god Louis is such a fit name).

"My name is Harry, by the way, not little English boy. Go have a seat and I'll have your tea and croissant ready in a few minutes."

"Merci, Harry," Louis said (and gods damn he sounded sexy saying his name) and went to take a seat by the large window. Harry did as promised and brought the man's tea and pasty out to him.

Louis didn't say anything more to Harry. He just sat there and ate and drank while looking out the window, people watching.

***  
Louis came back the week at the same time on the same day and ordered the same thing. He sat in the same place and looked out the same window. He called Harry 'little English boy' again, even though he remembered Harry's name.

After about three weeks of this, Harry figured out that Louis was going to become a regular. He was going to be the one person who came when no one else did. And Harry was okay with that, strangely enough.

He didn't mind the heavy accent or the degrading nickname. He didn't mind as long as he got to see Louis at 2:30 p.m. every Saturday.

"Mate, why not just go and talk to the bloke? It's kind of pathetic to see you stand here and pine after him every weekend," Niall said as he followed Harry's gaze to where Louis was sitting. "Or is the little Harry-Warry a scaredy cat?"

"Don't you mock me. I am perfectly capable of going and talking to Louis. I just..." Harry trailed off.

"Just what?"

"It's just... He's French. And extremely fit and he wouldn't like a guy like me. Besides, I barely know him," Harry said pathetically.

"Well then go talk to him and get to know him! Jesus Christ, how about instead of jumping his bones, try to be his friend first," Niall advised. "Go, I'll handle the reigns over here. Take an hour long lunch break."

Harry groaned and took off his apron. He couldn't believe it. Niall was forcing him to talk to Louis. Niall shooed him from behind the counter and over towards the window where Louis was perched in a seat.

"Um... Hi. Is this seat taken?" Harry asked once his legs began to work and walked over to where the sought after boy sat.

"You of all people should know that no, it's not," Louis said, smiling widely and making his eyes crinkle a bit around the edges. One more thing to add to the list of Attractive Things About The French Guy. Louis gestured for Harry to take a seat across from him. "So, to what do I owe the magnificent pleasure?"

"Niall forced me to come and talk to you," Harry answered bluntly. This elicited a very adorable (not very manly) giggle from Louis. Louis muttered something about thanking Niall later. "So, you're from France."

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Louis said sarcastically.

"I meant, if you're from France, why are you here in London?" Harry blushed at Louis's comment. He could be a bit stupid when it comes to talking to guys.

"I am studying Shakespearean theater at a local arts school. Only a semester though," Louis said. Only a semester. That meant that he was leaving in a few months. Oh.

"So, you're an actor?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled once more st his little English boy. "On the side, yes. My major is in Education though. I want to become a drama teacher back home. I'm here to become more educated myself on the brilliance of Shakespeare. What are you studying, Harry?"

"I'm majoring in Music Theory and minoring in Engineering. I've always wanted to be a musician," Harry said. The two men continued talking about miscellaneous things. Louis told told Harry about his four sisters and single mother back in France. He told Harry about all the mischief he and his sisters, the twins, got into. Harry told Louis about his quiet and boring life that he left in Cheshire, along with his mother, sister, and step father.

"So... Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked carefully.

Louis chuckled. "No, but I haven't had a boyfriend in years. The last guy I was with was when I was fourteen."

"Oh okay. I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time too," Harry told him. Harry's last boyfriend was a complete and utter jerkwad. Let's just say, Harry found him with a girl, in their bed believe it or not.

"Well then, monsieur...." Louis bit his lip, as if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

"Styles," Harry answered.

"Well then, monsieur Styles, would you like to go on a date with me?" Louis asked, smirking.

"Um.. Y-yeah sure," Harry stuttered. He just got asked out by the most gorgeous man alive. Boom.

"Great. Give me your arm." Harry held out his arm as Louis pulled out a Sharpie. He wrote something down on the other boy's arm.  
"There. Call me tonight and we'll work out the details. But for now, alas, I must leave. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Harry Styles." Louis got up from his seat and took Harry's hands, who was also standing now.

Louis pulled Harry to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Au revoir, little English boy," he said and then left the coffee shop, the bell tingling as it did the first time he walked in.

Harry walked back behind the counter to a smirking Niall. "Remind me to thank you later, Leprechaun " he said, making Niall laugh loudly. The Irish man clapped him on the back and then said something about getting back to work.

All in all, it had been a good day for Harry.

***  
Once he had gotten off of work and went home, Harry called Louis. He picked up on the third ring.

"Allô? C'est Louis qui parle," Louis said in his native language.

 

"Hey Louis, it's Harry from the coffee shop." Harry knew he probably sounded like and idiot.

"Oh, bonjour little English boy!" Louis sounded genuinely excited.

"Hello." Harry smiled. "So, Louis, when would you like to have our date?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, wow. That's... soon, but okay. Where and when would you like to go?" Harry inquired.

"Pick me up at seven, but surprise me," Louis said.

"Okay, tomorrow at seven. Tell me your address and I'l pick you up then."

"I'll text it to you, but for now, I must go. Good bye, Harry," Louis said then hung up.

***  
And so, they have their first date.

It was the next day. Harry was waiting outside of Louis flat, wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He has a single red rose and he's wearing his most expensive cologne.

Louis comes out after about 2 minutes. He himself is wearing a dark blue v-neck, black skinny jeans and blue TOMS. He looked absolutely delicious.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked once he stopped drooling.

"Oui, just let me grab my coat," Louis said. He went back into his house and came back a moment later holding a purple Jack Willis hoodie. "Let's go."

Harry took Louis to a local diner, where they had spaghetti and meatballs and chocolate shakes afterwards. Then they went to the cinema. The two decided on seeing Mama. By the middle of the movie, Louis was curled up into Harry's side, flinching and burying his face whenever something scary popped onto the screen.

The movie had ended and Louis was literally shaking in his seat. "Are you okay?" Harry asked as they left the building.

"Je suis éclatant. I'm just not so good with scary movies," Louis spits out. His voice was trembling. Harry felt bad for the smaller man and put his arm around him, pulling Louis towards his body.

"It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you." Louis leans into him and they continued walking until they got to Louis's flat again.

"I hope we can do that again," Louis said, standing in his doorway. Harry nodded and smiled. "I had a très good time." He turned to walk into his flat, but Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. "What is it?"

"Do I not get a kiss goodnight?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, but of course you do, little English boy," Louis laughed. He leaned in and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. Harry's lips felt soft and pillowy. He pulled away and said, "Au revoir, Harry! Good night!" then went inside and closed the door.

Harry stood outside for a moment, dazed and giggling. He stopped touching his lips where Louis had kissed him and started walking back to his flat.

He should definitely remember to thank Niall later.

***

On their fifth date, they stay in at Louis's to watch Grease, Louis's favorite movie.

Harry had made them stir fry after Louis told him that he was a crap chef. He could literally burn water.

As they eat and watch, Harry sings Danny's parts and Louis sings Sandy's parts. Both of the men have surprisingly good voices, they realized.

The older of the two brings out his finest bottle of wine and two plastic cups, because let's be real, what student could afford those expensive restaurant style wine glasses. After about two cups, though, Louis realizes that the young boy doesn't have a very strong alcohol tolerance, seeing as he was already drunk.

Louis was fairly tipsy himself, but Harry was full-on hammered. His speech wa slurred and he was acting strangely. Oh, and, turns out, Harry was a very touchy-touchy drunk.

"Loueh, kiss me you fool," Harry slurred, leaning in towards Louis with his lips puckered obnoxiously.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Harry," Louis said while giggling at his boyfriend. Louis plucked the cup of wine from Harry's hand, much to Harry's dismay, and set it on the table beside them. "Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Ooo, what are we going to do in bed, Loueh?" Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"We are going to go to sleep." He tried to ignore Harry's adorable little pout at his answer. "Why don't you go to my room and get ready for bed while I get you some aspirin for the morning."

Harry obeyed Louis's orders and went into Louis room, stripping to the nude and getting under the duvet. Louis came in a few minutes later and did the same, snuggling up to Harry's naked body. "Good night, Lou boo," Harry said, extremely tired all of a sudden.

"Good night, Harbear."

Needless to say, Harry woke up with a massive hangover and a vow to never drink again. He was late to work and still hadn't thanked Niall.

***

The first time they have a sexual experience, it's when they are at Harry's flat on their tenth date. They were having a casual conversation when it came up. They were sitting on Harry's old, blue couch in his living room.

"So... are you a virgin?" Harry asked. Louis almost choked on his Coke.

"Um.. yes... Are you?" Louis asked carefully. Harry shook his head and blushed. "What have you done?"

"I did it with one of my ex-boyfriends in high school. What's the furthest you've gone?" Harry had had sex with one of his boyfriends in the 10th grade. All he learned from it was that he preferred to be a top.

"Um... I had someone give me a blowjob in a club bathroom once. That's it though, other than myself and my right hand," Louis said, blushing.

"Oh...," Harry thought aloud. "Can I give you a blowjob?" Harry really, really wanted to.

"Okay," Louis said shyly. Harry smiled and slipped off the couch on his knees in front of Louis. He pulled down Louis's pants and boxers and gave Louis a few strokes then took it into his mouth.

Louis started panting and moaning as Harry started bobbing his head. He put his small hands into Harry's curly hair and tugged a bit, eliciting a moan from the boy.

He came a few minutes later with a cry of Harry's name, and Harry swallowed all of what Louis gave him.

Harry climbed back onto the couch; Louis snuggled into him and said, "Way better than the guy in the club." Harry laughed and stroked Louis's hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

***

They had been dating for three months now. "I miss you, Harbear. I want to come home," Louis said over the phone. He was in France, visiting for his mother's birthday. Harry's heart swelled knowing that Louis thought that his home was in England with Harry.

"No you don't. You're just saying that. You missed your mum and your sisters, so no complaining. Besides, you'll be home in a few days anyway." Harry was at A Taste of Heaven, behind the counter with his phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear.

"Yes, I missed them greatly, but you are not here," Louis said. Harry blushed deep crimson at that comment. As if Louis could see him right now, he said, "And stop blushing, I know you miss me too."

"Of course I miss you, Loubear," Harry said. A customer was waiting impatiently at the cash register ready to order and pay. "I have to go, baby, customers to attend to. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. Goodbye, my little English boy," Louis said. His French accent had gotten heavier since being back in France.

"Good bye, my little French boy," Harry said, then clicked 'end call' on his phone. He walked over to the cash register and said, "I'm sorry for the wait ma'am. Everything will be half off."

"Oh that's just alright darling," the woman said. She had dark brown hair and dark gray eyes. She was a petite little thing. "Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh," Harry blushed, "that was my boyfriend. He's in France right now visiting family."

"That is just too cute. Anyways, I'll have a piece of that lemon meringue pie and some white hot chocolate, please," she ordered.

"That'll be 7.56 please," Harry said while getting a piece of the pie from the glass container. The woman paid and sat down with her pie as Harry made her hot chocolate.

It's going to be a long time till Louis gets home.

***

Two long weeks later, Louis finally arrived home. He went straight from the airport to Harry's place, anxious to see him. When he got there, he didn't even knock on the door, he just walked right in. Harry tackled him with kisses on his face. Louis greeted Harry with a messy blowjob right in front of the door.

Yes, Louis was glad to be home.

***

To Harry, this seemed logical. They had been dating seriously for almost eight months now, and Louis had permanently move to London to stay with Harry after his semester at college had finished. They spent so much time at each others flats, it was like they lived in each others homes.

He had put a lot of thought into asking Louis, and he finally felt like today was the day. They were at Harry's house, lounging on the sofa, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis's tiny waist.

"Here goes nothing," Harry thought. "So Louis," he started, "we've been seeing each other for a long time now and we spend a lot of time together." He looked at Louis, who looked confused. "I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" he asked.

Louis sat up from where he laying and grabbed Harry's face in his hands. "Yes I would love to move in with you," he said before smashing their faces together for a kiss, but instead only smashed his nose against Harry's painfully. "Baiser," he muttered, checking to see if his or Harry's noses were bleeding.

"You silly boy," Harry chuckled. He peck Louis's lips softly, still somewhat laughing at his goofy and clumsy boyfriend.

***

Moving in was fun.

Louis had a lot of junk that Harry, lovingly, told him had to go into storage. Because, really, his flat wasn't that big. Louis pouted and whined a bit but reluctantly agreed. Not too big of a deal.

But the other thing was, Louis had a lot of clothes. Like, walk-in, mansion sized closet amount of clothes, and he wasn't going to readily put those anywhere but his closet. Harry had to move a bunch of his clothes just to fit all of Louis's in his tiny, one-person space.

 One night, Harry had to work a late shift at the shop, and when he got home, he heard Lou talking on Skype with his mother.

Being with Louis for so long, he picked up a few French words here and there, but he wasn't technically fluent. But what he did hear and understand melted his heart.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous va si vite avec ce garçon?" his mother asked.

Why are you moving so fast with this boy?

"Parce qu'il est mon petit goût de paradis," Louis answered.

Because he is my little taste of heaven.


End file.
